War Giants
The War Giants are mainly Codex-compliant chapter of unknown origin or founding. A brutal chapter well known for engaging in preventative war, they are well liked amongst Ordo Xenos. They boast, and Ordo Xenos acknowledges, that few other chapters have quite as large a list of pre-sapient or otherwise pre-FTL xenos civilizations extinquished from the galaxy. Chapter History Chapter Organization The chapter follows Codex Astartes organisation in most cases, simply finding it easier than coming up with their own strategies for the most part. Deviation occurs when they run into new situations, but even then, by now they've made their own small adjustments as they developed. Chapter Combat Doctrine The War Giants specialize in mobile combat, using copius amounts of armored vehicles to punch through lines, encircle enemies and then destroy the pockets. They have little of the heavy artillery the Ronin deploy, as they feel such things as unnecessary for themselves. However, they will always hold their ground unless retreat was originally part of the battle plan or another chapter plans to bombard the area. Attrition rates in the War Giants are extremely high, due to their desire to achieve victory no matter the cost. As long as the end goal is successful, all sacrifices are not in vain. Chapter Beliefs Chapter Gene-Seed The gene-seed is an anomaly to all. It is not corrupted in any fashion and is rather potent. As such, Adeptus Mechanicus believes that they might be successors of a newer chapter as opposed to one of the legions. Given the chapter's attrition rate, it is indeed lucky that their gene-seed works so well. Chapter Fleet The chapter has a fairly standard fleet for an Astartes chapter, except for their apparent main base, which is a mobile space station. Supposedly a fleet-based chapter, they go and help were needed. * Othrys (Space Station) -Main base of the chapter. A medium sized battle station, it packs far more firepower than the average capital ship, but still pales in comparison to Phalanx or The Rock. It is a large sphere with a concave area upon the upper hemisphere that houses a massive lance supposedly capable of vaporizing a cruiser in a single shot. Weaponry was designed to fight capital ships, and needs the massive amount of escorts to keep it safe from smaller things that could avoid the defenses. *''Tower of the Sun'' (Battle Barge) - *''Tower of the Moon'' (Battle Barge) - Appearance Chapter Colours The War Giants armor is gold with black trim, inverted colors to the Black Legion, in a direct mockery. Chapter Badge The chapter badge is a bleached skull with a red hood. Allies *Ronin - The closest allied Astartes chapter to the War Giants. What exactly possesses the two very different chapters to work together varies on each occassion, but it only spells doom for their enemies. The differing combat styles provide a degree of flexibility despite their mutual wariness of each other, as the War Giants know the Ronin see them as disposible meat shields that simply happen to be tougher than the usual Imperial Guard. *Ordo Xenos - *Imperial Guard - Despite being looked upon by some of the more pretenious Astartes chapters, the War Giants are quite beloved amongst the common soldiers of the Imperium for their tendency to wade right into the fray intermingled with the Imperial Guard. Enemies Quotes By About Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Unknown Geneseed Category:Unknown Founding